Celebration
by Optimistic Alaina
Summary: Puckleberry have a really good time after regionals. Oneshot. Rated M for sex.


AN: One-shot. This takes place after Regionals, New Directions came in second. Vocal Adrenaline won with the help of Jesse St. James. Rated M for sexy times. I don't own glee.

* * *

A week after sectionals New Directions was (thankfully) back in rehearsals. They hadn't won, but they placed which meant they still had the opportunity to remain a club. They were sitting around the room, they didn't really have much to do, but bask in the glory of their 2nd place trophy. Rachel wasn't happy with losing, but 2nd place isn't absolutely horrible, so in honor of their effort and placement she decided that she would have a party, her dads were out of town this weekend (like always) and Rachel thought they needed some fun.

* * *

"Fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel announced before the meeting came to an end, "I would like to invite all of you to my abode this weekend for a small get-together in celebration of our success at regionals."

Rachel circled the room and handed out oversized pink envelopes with a formal invitation and directions to her house printed on a gold star, obviously she had put some effort into planning this party. A Rachel Berry party is never less than pristine.

* * *

Saturday morning Rachel got up early, she tidied up her already immaculate house and headed to the basement to set up for the party. She hung gold stars from the ceiling, invested in various color light bulbs, ensured her fathers sound system was in proper working order and her iPod was ready to play some of her party selections.

* * *

Rachel prepared a few finger food selections, set out a bowl of punch and made sure that everything was in its place. There was a space in the basement big enough for all of them to dance; it was easily wheelchair accessible (however, Artie would need some help getting down the stair, luckily she asked Mike and Matt beforehand if they would care to help and they agreed).

Rachel was ready to get this party started.

* * *

10 pm rolled around, the time listed on the invitation and Rachel had yet to hear a rap on the door or the chimes of her doorbell ring. She moved around the house restlessly. She was constantly adjusting her little black party dress, and it was little. She checked and double-checked that there was enough food for everyone. She straightened up the magazines on her sofa-side table.

* * *

10:07 and still no one was there. Rachel was prepared to send out a mass-text message, but decided she would not be pushy. Since she didn't require an RSVP on the invitation she didn't even know if anyone planned on attending. It was Rachel. Everyone was still kinda upset at her for her little romance with one Jesse St. James. When he went back to Vocal Adrenaline, everyone claimed he was spying, but Rachel knew the truth and her mother would back her any day. Finn had been avoiding Rachel like the plague once Jesse broke it off, which was odd. Rachel thought Finn was desperately in love with her, but obviously she was wrong.

* * *

10:22 Rachel hated waiting around, she was thinking too much and was going to not have any fun by the time people got there. She needed a pick-me-up, maybe for once in her life she thought she could loosen up and be the typical high school student. Rachel peaked into her fathers alcohol cabinet and quickly poured some vodka into her cup. Rachel downed the mixed drink. Even if it didn't make her feel better, at least she could convince herself it helped.

* * *

10:26 was that a knock on the door? Rachel rushed over, then before opening the door took a second to take a breath and straighten her dress. She closed her eyes as she pulled open the door, hoping that Finn Hudson would be standing there.

* * *

It was Noah. He stood there in a leather jacket, hand on his scruffy head, trying to act like the badass he thought he was.

"Hello Noah." Rachel greeted with a slightly harsh tone

"Berry. So where is this party?" He responded trying to ignore her tone.

"Right in front of me."

Noah didn't know if she meant for that to come out as sexual as it did, but he sure did find it hot. He was to caught up in that last line that he didn't have the chance to respond before she continued.

"No one showed up… You are the first person here." Rachel said as she lowered her head in shame.

Noah pushed past her through the doorway and headed to the couch.

"Is that really such a bad thing, I mean half the people in the club don't even like you, not to be harsh, but they are still kinda pissed about the whole Jesse thing."

"They have no reason to be upset. I don't understand why no one will believe me. Though it may seem that Jesse had the wrong intentions, I completely forgive him and will continue to be friends with him." Rachel crossed over to the couch and sat by Noah.

"No reason to be upset? Berry, he spied on us and gave info to his team. That's why they won and we came in second."

"He wasn't spying for Vocal Adrenaline."

"You are still in denial about that? What else could he have been doing?"

"I cant…"

"What Berry? At least let me know, then maybe, if he did have 'good intentions' we could convince the club without letting them know whatever your new deep dark secret is."

"Why are you so interested, its not like you ever took an interest in my personal life anyway?" Rachel was slightly confused why he was suddenly interested in this topic.

"Rachel, you are sitting here with 1 person out of 11 that you invited to a party, I was the only person to show up. So maybe you can just trust me."

"You called me… I can't… I haven't… I can't tell anyone…" She didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know, it was between herself, Jesse and Shelby. Her dads didn't even know she knew yet.

"Spit it out Berry." He did call her Rachel, and he wasn't completely sure why, he wasn't too much of a first name kinda guy.

"Shelby… the coach of Vocal Adrenaline… She… She is my… my mother. Shelby is my mother." She stuttered over her words, she couldn't get it out, but she did.

"Shit Rachel, why is that so hard for you to tell everyone, I would expect that to be good news, not something you hide from the rest of the world and make them even more pissed at you." Noah scooted closer to Rachel.

"I haven't even come to terms with it yet. I found out a couple of weeks ago. My fathers selected her, and they chose not to tell me, so when I found out I put it inside and locked it up. Once I am ready to figure this out for myself it will all work."

"I guess I understand it. I mean, if I ever saw my dad again I don't know what I would do."

There was a pause. For a few brief moments the two of them felt a connection that they had never had before. Noah spoke up first.

"Shit. I came here expecting a hell of a party, but this is turning out to be a downer. Lets go down to the party room."

"But what if more people show up?"

"Babe, its almost 11 and you can hear the doorbell downstairs if they do show up right?"

"I guess you are right. Just give me one second."

Noah lingered in the living room while Rachel dashed to the kitchen. She snuck into the alcohol cabinet and filled her red cup up with vodka. She met Noah in the living room and headed downstairs. Before anything, she quickly and behind Noah's back dumped the clear liquid into the punch and gave it a quick stir before pouring herself a glass.

"Shit Berry, you really went all out for this, sorry no one else bothered." Noah said looking around the room.

"S'Okay, lets get this party started" Rachel said as she took a big gulp of the tingly drink and headed towards the stereo. She clicked play and soon a cool techno dance beat was blasting through the surround sound speakers.

Noah thought to himself about how this place was meant for a party and he wondered why Rachel didn't try and throw them more often. He wandered over to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass.

He took a big swig and didn't expect the distinct burn in the back of his throat.

"Shit Rach, did you spike this?"

"Maybeeee" Rachel teased as she hopped around the room; Noah then noticed how hot she looked and that tiny little dress.

"Maybe if you woulda let people know about this they would have come." He chuckled and took another drink.

"Dance with me Noah, this is a party after all."

Noah set his drink down on the counter, sure he could drink till he couldn't see straight, but it was obvious Rachel was a lightweight and he didn't want her to be doing anything crazy, especially if he couldn't control himself.

He walked over to her and she threw her arms on his shoulders, and closed the gap between them. Soon they were swaying to the rhythm of the music (he needed to get the names of these songs) and Rachel was doing things with her hips that he would have never thought she would do.

She could handle her alcohol pretty well actually. Rachel didn't normally drink, but her parents were okay with it in a safe environment, so once in a while at a family function or holiday she would have a glass or two of wine or crack a cold one with her dad. Since she entered high school her parents taught her about the dos and don'ts of drinking, so she was safe. However, she didn't plan on letting Noah know that she was completely in her right mind when she grinded her hips against him in an ever so seductive fashion.

Rachel always liked her time spent with Noah, whether it was the time they dated and had a few hot make out sessions in her bed, or before they filmed controversial videos for glee club. Rachel was in the right mind to make sound decisions and tonight she was going to get with Noah Puckerman.

Noah and Rachel danced. She knew all the right moves and Noah was very surprised to find himself very, very turned on by Rachel Berry. Sure they had made out in the past, but never has he wanted to get with her this bad. He decided he wouldn't make the first move. Rachel was still hung up on Jesse/Finn, but with the way she was moving, he thought he could easily make her forget those names.

The music slowed down a bit, they had been dancing for a long time, Rachel looked at the clock on the stereo and it was 11:48. She moved in even closer to Noah (if that was possible) and guided his hands around her waist and laid her head on his chest. She moved to the music with him and looked up at his face, surprised to find that he was looking down at hers.

She caught herself trapped in his gaze and she couldn't pull away. She wanted him to lean down and reach her mouth, but he continued to stare softly into his eyes. She was tempted to release him, go upstairs and take a minute to cool down, but she let her instincts take over and basically attacked his mouth with hers.

It was cute, like a baby lion trying to take down a zebra. She had to literally jump off the ground to reach his lips, but her feet didn't touch back down anytime soon. Noah had his strong arms wrapped around her and made sure he wasn't letting go. Their lips moved together seamlessly. She grabbed his shirt and twisted the material in her hands. One of his hands wandered down to her ass and cupped it. She didn't mind the feeling and found herself more turned on than she had ever been in the presence of Jesse or Finn.

She wriggled free of his grip after what felt like forever and mouthed the word water before dashing upstairs.

Noah followed after her and found her in the kitchen chugging a glass of water.

"Things get a bit too hot for you down there?" He asked with his seductive tone in his voice.

"Maybe just a bit, but a glass of water took care of that." She wandered towards the side of the counter he was on. He was sitting on a stool and she walked up between his legs and placed a hand on his chest. "But I am okay with things getting a bit… heated."

Yet again, she attacked his lips and with even more enthusiasm than before she allowed her tongue to explore his moth. Sure it had been there before, but this time there was a new whole level of passion. Rachel ran her hands all over his body. Noah pulled himself off the stool and pulled her up with him. He guided her legs around his waist, and without breaking their fiery kiss started to walk upstairs to her room.

When they got into the very pink room, Noah set her down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving a simple white undershirt on. Rachel flung her shoes into the corner and started walking towards Noah, who was now sitting on the bed, in a very cat-like manner, before reaching the bed and climbing on top of him.

He almost couldn't contain himself when she started to pull her dress over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but a lacey red bra and panty set. Noah basically ripped off his undershirt and waited for her to reach the bed. She let his mouth kiss her neck. He sucked on places that made her let out a low moan. She roamed her hands around his well-chiseled chest.

Noah massaged her breasts and her hands slowly went down his abdomen, before reaching the brim of his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them, and he kicked them off of so he was only in his boxers. Noah grabbed the back of her bra, and when she didn't protest he unclasped it and led his mouth towards her nipple and began to suck on it. She arched her back and moaned.

Rachel reached her hand down his boxers and began to stroke his already hard member. It was his turn to moan. Rachel grew impatient, Noah didn't expect to have sex when he showed up at her house that night, but was damn glad this was happening.

For the first time since they left the kitchen someone spoke.

"Rach- you sure you wanna do this, cause if not we need to stop now."

She didn't respond and he took that as a yes. He moved his mouth back up to her mouth and reached down to his jeans, now next to him on the bed to grab a condom. Rachel figured it out. "Don't worry about that… I am on the pill, as long as you are clean we are fine."

Noah nodded and Rachel started to wriggle down her panties. She tossed them to the side. Noah grabbed her hips and slowly led her down onto him. She gasped as he entered her, but then she started to move along with a rhythm that made Noah feel so good. Rachel moaned his name and slowly ground herself against him.

"Fuck Rach, this is great." Noah managed to say as he moved in rhythm with her. After a minute or two Noah started to move faster. He rolled them over so he was on top of Rachel, her legs spread wide open and him positioned just right in her. He pulled out of her and slammed back in, making her nearly scream. He did it once more before pumping inside of her over and over. Rachel reached down and was rubbing her clit, as they got more and more intense. She explored his chest with her mouth found his nipple ring.

She gave a slight tug on the ring with her mouth and Noah just moaned her name again. Their hot, sweaty bodies continued to stay entwined and with a few more pumps Noah reached his climax at the same time as Rachel. He screamed at the release, she was the first girl to ever make him scream, and she shook with desire.

Noah smashed his lips to hers after they had finished. Without moving his mouth from hers he mumbled, "that was great…" and she responded, "I know…" They continued to make out for a while before Noah looked over at her bedside clock.

"Its nearly 2 am Rachel." The way he said it made her think he was going to leave after what she would consider a great night.

"I suppose you have to head home now?" Rachel said with a sad puppy-dog look on her face.

"I can stay, but only if you want me to." He responded. She moved her lips to his yet again and said "Please."

They spent the night together. A few more rather hot make out sessions before cuddling up against each other for the night. Rachel got the best sleep she had had since she found out about her mother, and possibly the best sleep since… ever. Noah stayed with her into the morning, made her breakfast in bed, and before he left for the day asked her out on their first official date.

* * *

Hoped you liked it ;)


End file.
